


Celebrating New Year's

by tylashke



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylashke/pseuds/tylashke
Summary: Ren and Ryuuji celebrate New Year's.





	Celebrating New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Nana-chan! ^^ Thank you for last year and I hope this year will be a great one! Enjoy~

It’s their first New Year together after their harrowing experiences over the previous years, and Ryuuji can only be thankful that their first year of university has gone smoothly and their relationship has never been better. Well, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but they’ve managed to squeeze out time for dates and making out in between their classes, part-time jobs and everything else, and he’s satisfied with that, especially after what they've been through.  
  
He sneaks a kiss on Ren’s cheek as the bell begins to toll in the distance. “Happy New Year, Ren! Do take care of me this year too!”  
  
“Happy New Year, Ryuuji! Yeah, you can count on me. Do take care of me too~”  
  
Ryuuji grins at Ren’s smile before grabbing his boyfriend’s gloved hand and stuffing it into his jacket pocket along with his own. Nakamise-doori is packed like sardines and he’s sure hardly anyone will pay attention to them as they wait in the huge queue to pay their respects at the temple’s main hall.  
  
“So how long more do we have to wait?”  
  
“Maybe an hour or so? That’s why I bought all these food.”  
  
“I can’t eat like this, unless you’re planning to feed me?” Ren replies, stroking his thumb over his boyfriend’s hand, and watching as Ryuuji blushes before letting go of his hand quickly.  
  
The sudden vibration in his pocket catches Ryuuji off-guard and he almost drops the food he's carrying, if not for Ren who puts a calming hand on his before retrieving the bags of food. As Ren opens the pack of yakisoba, Ryuuji takes his phone out from his jeans and opens LINE, only to see messages from the gang, who are presumably somewhere behind them.  
  
**Futaba**   Stop flirting in public already!  
**Ann**   But they're so cute like that.  
  
He decides to ignore them for now, knowing very well they'll catch up later anyway, and elects to focus on Ren while they're together. It's his fault anyway for accidentally asking Ren out in their group chat instead of their personal one, and the gang had been really enthusiastic about going since most of them hadn't experienced it themselves, so Ryuuji had felt bad about asking them not to tag along.  
  
"So how did you used to spend New Year's?"  
  
"My parents weren't huge on celebrating stuff like this, so usually I'll just watch whatever's on the TV like Kouhaku and the countdown then just go to sleep. If my mum isn't busy, sometimes she'll make toshikoshi soba. We hardly go out to the local temple or shrine too."  
  
"I hope you don't mind this then. I was just thinking we should give thanks to some important deity after all that we've gone through and hope that it won't happen again, at least not what happened last year." Ryuuji replies, brows slightly creased and wondering if he'd made a wrong decision.  
  
"Well, the wait aside," Ren grins, "I'm having fun and it's nice to experience a different side of Tokyo. Oh look, the Skytree's all lit up too!" Ryuuji follows Ren's finger, looking in the distance at part of the Skytree in between all the buildings, and realizes that they're moved along far enough they're almost at the gate before the main hall.  
  
He's feeling a little peckish, so he takes out the pack of takoyaki and bites into one, lightly huffing at its heat, and enjoying the tasty sauce and chewy octopus. He offers the next one to Ren, who bites it out of the skewers in his hand, and they finish the pack just like that. Time seems to pass quickly when they have each other for company and it doesn't feel like almost an hour's passed when they reach the main hall to make their prayers.  
  
They bow, toss their coin offerings, then bow in prayer before heading outside to the temple's shop, where they each buy the same charm for the other, one that hopes for their wishes to come true. The rest of the gang joins them after a while; they exchange charms since it's rumored that they're more effective when bought for someone else, before they start discussing what to do next.  
  
"So are we gonna stay out all night and wait for the sunrise or are we heading home to sleep?"  
  
"It's 1.30 now and the sunrise is at 6.50 so that's another 5 hours and 20 minutes."  
  
"How about we head back to LeBlanc and chill until maybe around 6? We can head out after that, and in the meantime, we can sleep, game or watch TV at LeBlanc."  
  
It's Ren's suggestion that everyone approves of and as they head for the subway, Ryuuji slips his arm into Ren’s coat and wraps it around his waist, bringing them closer together. It's a good start to the new year and he hopes things will continue this way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Asakusa over New Year's eve into the New Year. Sensouji ranks amongst the top 10 temples in Japan for the number of visitors in the New Year [see Wikipedia], is Tokyo's oldest temple and one of its most significant. It is dedicated to Kannon Bosatsu, the Bodhisattva of compassion. Nakamise-doori is the street leading to Sensouji from the main road and the queue stretches from the temple all the way to the main road during New Year. 
> 
> Yakisoba and takoyaki are festival food that are sold at stalls around the temple during New Year's, while toshikoshi soba is a traditional noodle dish eaten on New Year's eve.
> 
> It's my first P5 fic and first fic in a while, so thank you for reading and supporting! ^^


End file.
